An angular thrust washer of this type known from DE 44 16 320 A1 comprises a radial portion which serves as a raceway for cylindrical rolling elements while merging at its outer and inner circumference into angled portions extending in opposite directions. The outer angled portion comprises a projection which is formed by stamping and engages a recess which prevents a rotation of the angular thrust washer in a housing.
A drawback of this thrust washer is that both the lug-type projection and the recess of the housing have a shaping radius resulting from the manufacturing process, i.e. they are at least partly arc-shaped. The shaping radii of the projection of the angular thrust washer and of the recess of the housing bear against each other so that a reliable retention of the projection in the housing recess is not guaranteed due to the arc-shaped contact surfaces. It is possible for the projection to sink into the recess of the housing in a peripheral direction which would mean that a real prevention of rotation does not exist. Moreover, due to this sinking-in of the projection into the recess of the housing, there is also a danger of the angular thrust washer itself being negatively influenced, for example, by a development of undesired stresses in the washer.